The Lone One
by Face Behind The Mask
Summary: Belle is your normal girl. Thats a lie. Nothing about Belle's life is normal, never has been. Her brother is a vampire, yet she is not. She is forced to live with four vampires one that she hates in particular. David. When she finds out that she is going to be forced to marry David she bolts to the beach. But when she finds herself in Middle-Earth what will happen? Thorin/OC
1. Law

Chapter 1: Law

Belle remembers the day brother her started lying to her. He left home and started living with his 3 friends. She never saw him, only at night. Belle investigated and found nothing. The two crazy comic shop boys Edgar and Alan Frog came to her aid, even though she never asked. The three of them became friends. Then one night Belle came home to find her parents dead, blood everywhere and a mysterious man in my home. She would later come to find that his name was David, one of her brothers 'friends' who she hates with all her heart. Out of the three friends only Belle knows that Paul, Dwayne, David, and Marko are creatures of the night. Vampires. And what difference does it make that 7 years later Paul lied to Belle again. She's 19 only a few days from being 20.

"Belle, come on your move." Alan said.

"What?" She said snapping from her daze.

Alan sighed. "Your move, come on."

For being 15 Alan was very impatient. Belle moved the queen taking out the pawn, Alan growled and Belle smiled triumphantly. "Check mate. I win, again."

Edgar came over and shoved the chess board out of the way. "You are supposed to be sorting through the comics. And you are supposed to be sitting behind the counter doing nothing until a customer comes along." He grunted.

Belle looked at the counter in front of her. "Hey, I am behind the counter. What's got your goat Mr. Cranky ass?"

Edgar thrusted a missing persons sign onto the counter. The picture was of a pretty Latina girl with long reddish hair, who had nerd glasses on. She was a nerd herself. Julie Lopez. She came into the comic store almost every day, Alan sort of had a thing for her. She was a nice girl, who would do something to her? Belle knew exactly who. The three where silent.

"That's the third one in two days." Belle said more to herself than anyone.

"We need to find out where this vamp pack is so we can show them whose boss!" Edgar growled. Alan was still in shock looking at the sign.

"There are no such things as vampires Edgar." Belle said sternly.

"You know what is real? Anomalies..." Alan said wistfully.

"Anomalies?" Belle said.

He nodded. "Rips in time, they are transports to different universes."

Belle sighed standing up. "Okay, you too have officially gone into Crazy-Ville."

She bid the two goodbyes and left. Winnie, the oldest vampire in Santa Carla, had called to meet with Belle. Belle saw Winnie as an old grandmother role. She hoped Winnie had taken Belle's consideration not to be changed. She had suspected a no, but hoped for a yes. But Belle was no way prepared for what Winnie had said...

* * *

"PAUL! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Belle shouted charging into the cave.

"Meaning of what my strange speaking sister?" He said smiling.

"Don't you play fucking dumb with me!"

"Calm down Belle, what's wrong?"

"I HAVE JUST BEEN INFORMED OF MY ENGAGEMENT! I WAS NOT INFORMED THAT I EVEN WAS ENGAGED! I DO NOT WANT TO BE ENGAGED!" Belle shouted enraged storming over to him.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." He said.

Belle's screaming brought Dwayne, David, and Marko from farther inside the cave.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! YOU, WINNIE, AND DAVIDS MEETING ABOUT ME! I AM TO MARRY THAT...THAT...INCOMITANT ASSHOLE!"

"No need for name calling," David said coolly.

"You just stay the hell away from me! I am _not_ going to marry a cold hearted bully asshole who only cares about his prize!" She said giving him a cold look.

"And you!" Belle said turning back to her brother.

"You had a chance to stop this! Yet you did nothing, you know of my hate of David! I will not marry him_ or _become a damned thing of the night that is the equivalent of a spider!"

David came over and stood in front of Paul. "You have no choice. You will marry me and become one of us, it was to be since you agreed to stay with us."

Anger boiled through Belle's petite body. "The only reason I ever lived here was because of Paul, Marko, Dwayne, Lupe's family had no room for me in the house, the FROGs wouldn't let me, and YOU killed my parents!"

David's face turned dark, his hand shot out and slapped her hard on the cheek. She stumbled back. Dwayne landed in front of her hissing at David, he stood like an animal protecting its young. Why couldn't she have married him instead? David looked down at her with cruel eyes while Paul shrank back. Belle stood tall, looking at Paul.

"I'm pissed and disappointed in you. Paul, I can't believe we are related. Dwayne protected me, not you. My own brother." She hissed.

"Paul, you are a coward."

Belle ran from the cave, letting the sun's rays soak in. She ran to the beach, to the place where she felt okay, where she didn't have to battle or be watched over. Belle sat on a sandy hill and started to cry. Not in pain, but of anger. The tattoos on her arm burned. They were actually her birthmarks but they looked more like ancient like markings so she tattooed them. For a brief moment Belle through about running away for a moment but knew it was a fail. They would smell her and track her down in a matter of hours. She started to walk towards the water, taking off her shoes and socks. She stood letting the water splash her jeans as she stood letting the waves crash into her. Belle waded out to where the water met her waist, and disappeared under the water, looking at the beautiful life around her. She swam back to shore and just sat. Watching the sun sink down as she thought.

_"What if I where to fall into love with somebody else..."_ She contemplated

Belle scoffed at the thought. She couldn't let some man hold her heart to keep her stay, even if it was her best friend or brother. Belle had wished for a prince to come and sweep her off her feet when she was little. Now, as childish as it sounded, she wanted a prince to come and rescue her from this place. From this hell.

"Don't be stupid Belle." She muttered to herself.

But as she watched the distance, she felt like something was pulling her to the ocean. Her to-hell-with-it scenes where tingling, but it felt like something was _pulling_ her soul to it. It's hard to explain. So Belle jumped into the water eagerly to find out what was calling her. Belle did not look back, only swam. She was soon far out from the shore. The water soaked every inch of her body and started to give her chills. What ever had been calling her faded and stopped pulling.

"So stupid. Look what you've done. Nice going Belle." She muttered to herself.

Belle saw the huge wave coming but it was too late to register what had happened because the wave swept her up and tossed her underwater. She resurfaced, gulping for air. But another wave swept her up. The usually calm current had gotten violent and swift. Belle screamed for help, but her screams where unheard or blended with the screams of the people on the boardwalk. When a wave took her under again she felt something pull her leg, she kicked and thrashed until she got the surface. The Lost Boys (well Paul) had sensed something was wrong with his little sister and they found her. Each had hovered low enough to try and reach her.

"Grab my hand!" David boomed desperately.

In fear of drowning Belle reached up, her fingers only grazing each others. But a giant wave over took her, she did not resurface. Only went down, down, down. As she sunk into blackness she could see the four vampires diving after her. But going down Belle hit her head before seeing wild colors underwater and then blacking out.


	2. Dorthey Moment

Belle felt a splash on her face. She groaned and her eyes slowly fluttered open, her vison was fuzzy and she was increadilby cold.

"I'm alive." She sighed clutching the grass. Wait grass?

She stired and refused to open her eyes in fear of what she might see., realeseing her arm and laying back in the grass. Belle slowly breathed trying to regain her calm sences and that she washed up on the shore by the forest. But she heard other breathing, deeper, louder.

_"Please, be the boys." _She begged in her mind

Belle slowly opened her tired eyes to see 14 pairs of eyes looking at her. I gasped and started to scoot backwards across the ground. They where all very hairy, except one, who's feet where hairy and he wore no shoes.

"Who are you!" Belle asked.

"This is her Gandalf? The girl that has come to help us?" One asked, more like scoffed.

"Yes, they will prove much usefull." An older looking man said.

Belle looked around quickly assessing her backround. This was not Santa Carla. This was not California. Was this even the U.S.A.?

The old man nodded. "My name is Gandalf the grey." He said smiling.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Carrock, or below it."

"Carrock? Where is that?"

"Middle Earth."

Belle felt sick, she had never heard of a 'Middle Earth.' Her mind remebered what Alan had said. _"Anomalies...Transport to diffrent univereses...Diffrent univereses...Transport..."_

"Where is my home?" Belle asked almost on the verge of crying.

"My dear, you may have not heard me, but I said I transported you here. But I had help from the light."

"The light?" She asked.

He nodded. "It teleports, but not without a wizards magic."

_"There you go Alan. Anomalies."_ She thought to herself.

A pain hit her like a freight train to think of the two vampire hunter/nerd/dweb basicly-like-brothers she had left behind.

"Will I ever be able to go home again?" She asked.

The wizard nodded. "Here, take these."

She was handed a bundle of clothes. Belle went to a secluded part of the woods. What she was given was a grey shirt, black furr rimmed vest, brown pants, and boots. When she walked back she almost smacked herself for not trying to run. But being a stranger in a strange land, probaly wasnt the greatest idea. All the men seemed to be standing around, as if waiting for her to apper.

"Belle," Gandalf said.

"Allow me to introduce you to the company."

Belle stepped forwards looking at the ground and whispered. "I don't think where in Kansas anymore Toto."


	3. Elf-pires

It was Marko to wake first. Coughing and spitting water from his mouth. His vision was fine, his heightened scenes still working. A growl crept from his mouth when a strange sent filled his nostrils.

"Paul...Paul." He groaned calling for his friend.

"Ah, you're awake."

Marko hissed and flew from the...bed? He bared his teeth at the intruder. The intruder was tall, dark haired, and had long robe thing on. "You are a very strange elf." The man said.

"I am not an elf." Marko growled.

The strange intruder shrugged. "Your ears tell me different."

Marko's hands flew to his hears and felt point. He jumped in surprise, "Where the fuck am I!" He shouted.

"You are in Lord Elrond's home. Rivendell."

At this point Marko was sure he was most likely past out on a beach somewhere. He spent a few more seconds sizing up the stranger and glaring.

"And who are you?"

"My name is Lindir." The man said.

"Your friends are also awake. They had the same reaction as you; you are all very strange elves." Lindir said.

"We are not elves! You're on some sorta crack man."

Marko launched himself at the man for the attack but the man gracefully moved from out of the way. Marko hissed in annoyance, no human could move that quickly. He recoiled and leapt for another attack. But another male voice, deeper, called out.

"Lindir, bring our guest out."

The man now stood with a calm face, as if he had dealt with this all before, with an dagger. With a kind smile he ushered Marko to the door. The night air met Marko with a reminder of his curse. Where ever he was, was indeed beautiful. The buildings where domed over and tall. A water fall fell down glistening into a valley river. The strange man showed him to a look out point and he saw his friends.

"Paul!" He shouted running to his friend.

"Marko! What the fuck happened!"

Marko jogged up to Paul and shrugged. "I don't know. But I don't like it at all."

"Do you think they have Belle?" Paul asked fearfully.

Marko put a hand on his best friends shoulder and shrugged. Not long after that David and Dwayne appeared.

"What happened?" Dwayne asked.

"We are still trying to figure that out." Paul said.

"I believe I can shed light upon that."

The four vampires turned quickly and saw a fair skinned man approach in red robes. "Who are you?" David asked with a growl standing in front of his coven.

"My name is Elrond. This is my home; we found you washed up on my land. You're lucky that we found you before the orcs got to you."

"Is THAT what those ugly creatures where? I thought they where like a mutated animal." Dwayne said.

"No, those where wargs. The orcs where its riders."

"Why are we here?" David demanded.

Elrond hummed and walked over to the railing. "One of you has a sister, do you not?"

Paul stepped forwards with a serious expression on his face. "Me."

Elrond nodded. "She is safe; you do not need to worry."

"Yes, I do! She was taken through a goddamned portal and we are now in some strange place! I would love to fucking know where my baby sister is!" Paul almost shouted.

Elrond lightly smiled and shook his head. "Belle is in the company of good fighters, she will not be harmed."

"Where. Is. My. Sister?" Paul growled.

"She is in the company of a wizard and dwarves, not to mention a hobbit." Elrond said.

"What are you talking about? You sound like your on drugs!"

"Dwarves of Erebor have gone to reclaim their lost home and gold back from the dragon Smaug, they are lead by the King in Exile Thorin Oakenshield."

"A what!" Dwayne boomed,

"Dragons are not real!"

Elrond chuckled. "Tell me, where are you from. You look like no kin of mine."

"We're vampires! NOT ELVES!" Marko hissed.

Elrond looked puzzled, "elven vampires cross." He said circling them.

"It has been at least 300 years since last saw one."

Elrond explained that they're where such creatures as they in this land. Although the boys where very weary of this man they new they must listen to him.

"Where is my sister? I just want to bring her back to home." Paul begged.

The elf handed them a map. "This is where they are headed. You should be able to catch up with them, but wait until tomorrow night. There isn't much night left."

The boys retired to a darkened room, and David took Paul off to the side.

"We'll find her, and when we do. I want to get married immediately." He said in a possessive way.

Paul gave their leader a strange look. David's eyes held anger and it seemed as the very thought of being with Belle made David feel more powerful. Its exactly what happened with Star, except hopefully not the same fate.

Paul nodded, "Alright."

They all took their places and Paul fell asleep thinking that he should have told of Winnie. He had always known David would be trouble with his sister, but he was too late now.


End file.
